


Handcuffed

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post for Johnlock Trope Challenge. Today's Challenge "Handcuffed Together".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters but I wish I did. Written quickly for a challenge but i hope you enjoy anyway!

This was the third time that John had found himself handcuffed to Sherlock. The details of the first three times were not really that interesting, in the scheme of all of the things that they had gotten into, but this one was already verging into the realm of ‘a bit not good’. The way their hands were cuffed in caused them to need to lace their fingers together continuously to keep the metal from cutting into their wrists. Not that the handholding was new when it came to this predicament, it made running while handcuffed easier, it was the level of contact- of intimacy that came with lacing fingers. This time was also different because there was almost no adrenaline attached to the situation, they weren’t fleeing the cops or bad guys, they were simply stuck handcuffed together until Lestrade could get there to let them out. 

Unfortunately, Lestrade seemed to think this was the most unimportant task of his day and was taking his sweet time in coming to the flat. Sherlock seemed too appalled by the level of physical contact required to avoid injury for him to even consider the prospect of going into public like this. Approximately thirteen hours passed between the time they had started the “experiment to test the tensile strength of these handcuffs” and the time Lestrade showed up with his camera recording from the second he entered the flat. 

Those thirteen hours had started with Sherlock excitedly showing off the new pair of cuffs he had pinched from The Yard. Supposedly they were escape proof and extremely sturdy, unable to be broken by anything less than industrial means. After flashing they key to prove that he had the means to get them off, he convinced John that he needed someone else tied to him to make sure that the data was as varied as possible. Around an hour later, after Sherlock was both pleased and angered at the fact that the cuffs were as strong as advertised, they found out the key didn’t work. A frantic call to the station later and they found out they had the wrong one.

Seven hours in John had to pee. He couldn’t hold it anymore. And so after seven hours and fifteen minutes of being handcuffed to Sherlock Holmes he was forced to relieve himself while holding Sherlock’s hand. Nothing in his life had been as embarrassing as taking a leak while holding another man’s hand had been. Everything they tried to do was taxing; even making tea was a chore. After twelve hours John decided he needed to sleep. They lay down in Sherlock’s bed (bigger) and adjusted so that they could both be comfortable. If Sherlock started absentmindedly rubbing his fingers along Johns palm neither mentioned it.  
That was how Lestrade found them, asleep (he was shocked Sherlock ever slept) with their fingers intertwined. He left the key with a note on the bedside table and smirked to himself at the level of blackmail he could get with the video he now had on his mobile.


End file.
